xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth-8096
Earth-8096 is the reality designation for *''Wolverine and the X-Men'' *''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' *''Hulk vs. Wolverine/Hulk vs. Thor'' *''Thor: Tales of Asgard'' *''Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Vol 3'' *''Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Adventures Vol 1'' Residents Wolverine and the X-Men * X-Men ** Professor X/Charles Xavier ** Wolverine/Logan ** Future Logan (Wolverine) (Earth-80920) ** Cyclops/Scott Summers ** Phoenix/Jean Grey ** Angel/Archangel/Warren Worthington III ** Beast/Dr. Henry McCoy ** Iceman/Bobby Drake ** Storm/Ororo Munroe ** Colossus/Piotr Rasputin ** White Queen/Emma Frost ** Forge ** Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner ** Rogue ** Shadowcat/Kitty Pryde * Brotherhood of Mutants ** Domino/Neena Thurman ** Quicksilver/Pietro Maximoff ** Avalanche/Dominikos Petrakis ** Blob/Fred Dukes ** Toad/Mortimer Toynbee * Acolytes ** Magneto/Erik Lehnsherr ** Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff ** Polaris/Lorna Dane ** Senyaka/Suvik Senyaka ** Scanner/Sarah Ryall ** Pyro/St. John Allerdyce ** Blink/Clarice Ferguson ** Network/Sarah Vale ** Mellencamp/Seamus Mellencamp ** Dust/Sooraya Qadir ** Mercury/Cessily Kincaid ** Kleinstock Brothers ** Juggernaut/Cain Marko * Marauders ** Mister Sinister/Nathaniel Essex ** Arclight ** Blockbuster/Michael Baer ** Harpoon/Kodiak Noatak ** Multiple Man/Jamie Madrox ** Vertigo * Hellfire Club ** Sebastian Shaw ** Donald Pierce ** Harry Leland ** Selene ** Stepford Cuckoos * MRD/Project: Wideawake ** Senator Robert Kelly ** Warren Worthington II ** Dr.Bolivar Trask ** Dr.Sybil Zane ** Dr.Kavita Rao ** Colonel Moss ** Agent Haskett ** Dr. Peterson ** Sentinels ** Prowlers * Weapon X: ** Professor Thorton ** Professor Abraham Cornelius ** Sabretooth/Victor Creed ** Deadpool/Wade Wilson ** Omega Red/Arkady Rossovich ** Lady Deathstrike/Yuriko Oyama ** Maverick/Christoph Nord ** Mystique/Raven Darkholme ** X-23/Laura Kinney * Other mutants ** Apocalypse ** Big Bertha/Ashley Crawford ** Boom Boom/Tabitha Smith ** Petra/Kristie Nord ** Dazzler/Alison Blaire ** Dust/Sooraya Qadir ** Feral/Maria Callasantos ** Fever Pitch ** Gambit/Remy LeBeau ** Magma/Amara Aquilla ** Network/Sarah Vale ** Nitro/Robert Hunter ** Pixie/Megan Gwynn ** Psylocke/Betsy Braddock ** Quill ** Rockslide/Santo Vaccarro ** Sauron/Karl Lykos ** Shadow King/Amahl Farouk ** Shatter ** Silver Samurai/Keniuchio Harada ** Squidboy/Samuel Paré ** Tildie Soames ** Wolf Cub/Nicholas Gleason ** Wolfsbane/Rahne Sinclair * Other characters ** Mojo ** Spiral/Rita Wayword ** Reavers ** Mariko Yashida ** Hawkeye (Skrull) ** Black Panther (Synthezoid) ** Captain America (Synthezoid) ** Hawkeye (Synthezoid) ** Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes * Avengers ** Captain America/Steve Rogers ** Iron Man/Tony Stark ** Wasp/Janet van Dyne ** JARVIS ** Thor Odinson ** The Hulk/Dr. Robert Bruce Banner ** Ant-Man/Giant-Man/Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym ** Hawkeye/Clint Barton ** Black Panther/T'Challa ** Ms. Marvel/Carol Danvers ** Vision * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury ** Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff ** Maria Hill ** Mockingbird/Barbara "Bobbi" Morse ** Clay Quartermain ** Jimmy Woo ** Jasper Sitwell ** Mandroids * Supporting characters ** Abraham Erskine ** Artem Fedoseev ** Ant-Man/Scott Lang ** Balder ** Beta Ray Bill ** Cassie Lang ** Corrina Walters ** Black Knight/Dane Whitman ** Bucky/James Buchanan Barnes ** Captain Marvel/Mar-Vell ** Chester Phillips ** Damocles ** Doc Samson/Leonard Samson ** Eitri ** Falcon ** Faradei ** Major Glenn Talbot ** Heimdall ** Howard Stark ** Jane Foster ** N'Gassi ** Odin ** Virgina "Pepper" Potts ** Quake/Daisy Johnson ** Sif ** Red Hulk/Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross ** Valkyrie/Brunnhilde ** War Machine/James "Rhodey" Rhodes ** Spider-Man/Peter Parker ** Heroes for Hire *** Luke Cage *** Iron Fist/Danny Rand * Fantastic Four ** Mister Fantastic/Reed Richards ** Invisible Woman/Susan Storm ** Human Torch/Johnny Storm ** The Thing/Ben Grimm ** H.E.R.B.I.E. * Howling Commandos ** Jack Fury ** Dino Manelli ** Dum Dum Dugan ** Gabe Jones ** Izzy Cohen ** Pinky Pinkerton ** Rebel Ralston * S.W.O.R.D. ** Abigail Brand ** Carol Danvers ** Sydren ** Henry Gyrich ** Peter Corbeau * Warriors Three ** Fandral ** Hogun ** Volstagg * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Star-Lord ** Adam Warlock ** Groot ** Rocket Raccoon ** Quasar/Phyla-Vell * Daily Bugle ** John Jonah Jameson ** Robbie Robertson ** Betty Brant * Hydra ** Johann Shmidt/Dell Rusk ** Baron Strucker/Wolfgang von Strucker ** Baron von Blitzschlag ** Grim Reaper/Eric Williams ** Arnim Zola ** Doughboy ** Madame Hydra/Viper/Ophelia Sarkissian ** Dreadnoughts * Advanced Idea Mechanics/A.I.M. ** MODOC/George Tarleton ** Scientist Supreme * Masters of Evil ** Baron Zemo/Heinrich Zemo ** Enchantress/Amora ** Executioner/Skurge ** Abomination/Emil Blonsky ** Chemistro/Curtis Carr ** Crimson Dynamo/Anton Vanko ** Grey Gargoyle/Paul Duval ** Living Laser/Arthur Parks ** Wonder Man/Simon Williams (formerly) * Latveria ** Doctor Doom/Victor von Doom ** Lucia von Bardas ** Doombots * Other villains ** Annihilus ** Absorbing Man/Carl "Crusher" Creel ** Bi-Beast ** Blizzard/Donnie Gill ** Constrictor/Frank Payne ** Destroyer (Enchanted Armor) ** Fenris Wolf ** Graviton/Dr. Franklin Hall ** Griffin/Johnny Horton ** Hela ** Hoarfen ** Kang/Nathaniel Richards ** Karnilla ** Klaw/Dr. Ulysses Klaw ** Leader/Samuel Sterns ** Loki Laufeyson ** Mad Thinker ** Madman/Philip Sterns ** Malekith ** Man-Ape/M'Baku ** Mandrill/Jerome Beechman ** Michael Korvac ** Purple Man/Zebediah Killgrave ** Radioactive Man/Dr. Chen Lu ** Ravonna ** Red Ghost/Ivan Kragoff ** Surtur ** Technovore ** Ulik ** Ultimo ** Ultron ** Wendigo ** Whiplash ** Whirlwind/David Cannon ** Ymir ** Zzzax ** Fin Fang Foom * Skrull ** Veranke ** Kl'rt ** Pitt'o Nili ** Black Panther (Skrull) ** Black Panther (Synthezoid) ** Henry Gyrich (Skrull) ** Hulk (Skrull) ** Iron Man (Synthezoid) ** Iron Man (Skrull) * Kree ** Yon-Rogg ** Sentry-459 ** Ronan the Accuser ** Supreme Intelligence * Galactus * Heralds of Galactus ** Air-Walker ** Firelord ** Stardust ** Terrax * Serpent Society ** King Cobra/Klaus Voorhees ** Anaconda/Blanche Sitznski ** Bushmaster/Quincy McIver ** Death Adder/Roland Burroughs ** Rattler/Gustav Krueger * U-Foes ** Vector/Simon Utrecht ** Ironclad/Michael Steel ** Vapor/Ann Darnell ** X-Ray/James Darnell * Wrecking Crew ** Wrecker/Dirk Garthwaite ** Bulldozer/Henry Camp ** Piledriver/Brian Calusky ** Thunderball/Eliot Franklin * William Cross * Crossfire's thugs ** Mangler ** Scythe ** Gideon Mace ** Piranha Jones ** Big Ben ** Spear ** Cockroach Hamilton ** Señor Muerte History Wolverine and the X-Men The story begins with Rogue and Wolverine having an argument about him leaving. When Wolverine goes to Charles, Charles andJean Grey get headaches. An explosion occurs, and Charles and Jean disappear. The resulting trauma caused the X-Men team to disband and go their separate ways, leaving Xavier's once highly revered league of mutant peace preservers out of commission. Due to the loss of the Professor, Jean, and severe damage to the mansion, many of the X-Men have withered in their faith towards the stability of their former team and have since detached themselves from their former community. Some examples include Cyclops' subsequent isolation resulting from Jean's disappearance, Storm's relocation back to her home continent of Africa, and Iceman's move back into his parents' home in the quiet suburbs. One year later, the MRD (short for the Mutant Response Division), a government-supported organization created for the detainment and subsequent registration of existing mutants, begins capturing mutants from all over the country in response to the countless human protesters determined to protect the safety of humankind. This course of action causes Wolverine and Beast to ally and resolve to bring the once defunct X-Men team back together again. Meanwhile, Rogue is in the street and attacked by the Brotherhood of Mutants. They trick her into joining them, and she later smiles devilishly as she enters their base, appearing to have switched allegiance to become an evil mutant. Thanks to the generosity, wealth, and resourcefulness of Angel, the slowly reforming X-Men team begins to see a promising return to its former glory with the rejoining of junior members Iceman,Shadowcat and Forge along with the reconstruction of the previously demolished Xavier Institute. Unfortunately, without the necessary capabilities of a competent telepath to operate Cerebro, the possibility of locating some of the more globally scattered X-Men members along with the missing Charles Xavier and Jean seems all but a pipe dream. Fortunately, this problem does not last for very long when Emma Frost, the beautiful former Headmistress of a now inactive mutant school of her own in Massachusetts, makes a surprising appearance on the doorstep of the Mansion with an interesting proposal: membership with the X-Men in exchange for utilizing her telepathy to pinpoint the missing Xavier's whereabouts. Upon the team's - and particularly Wolverine's - reluctant acceptance of the offer, Emma's efforts prove successful as she is able to locate a comatose Charles on the shores of Genosha in the care of Magneto. After their arrival on Genosha and a short confrontation with the Master of Magnetism himself, Magneto eventually permits the X-Men to take his old friend's body back to the sanctity of the Mansion where he is certain that Xavier will be placed in proper care. Upon their return, Xavier telepathically contacts the X-Men twenty years from the present in an alternate dystopian future and informs Wolverine that he is to lead and reunite the X-Men if they wish to successfully prevent the inevitable war that will cause the world to fall under the domination of Master Mold and the Sentinels. Throughout the course of the entire season, Emma's role as the X-Men's primary acting telepath enables the team to relocate the rest of the other members in the hopes of reforming once again and assisting in Xavier's cause. While some were met with initial hesitancy such as with Nightcrawler, others such as Storm were more than willing to accept the offer once Xavier's vision had been put into perspective. The X-Men overcome many hardships and obstacles along the way upon achieving their ultimate goal of relocating Jean and finally revealing the truth surrounding the mystery of the Mansion's cause for explosion along with Xavier and Jean's subsequent disappearances. Meanwhile, Magneto welcomes the mutant to Genosha and he sees Night Crawler as well and said Genosha is not a bad place, but it is a secure place for the mutants. Nightcrawler first believes that, but it's finally revealed that the actual thought of Magneto is to obtain the mutant powers of the comings. Nightcrawler escapes from there, but finally caught to Mystique, who was in the headquarters of X-Men to take Xavier to Genosha. Next, Wolverine had some sights of the past and with the help of Emma, he went to unveil the truth of his sightings. In the course, he met a lone mutant girl, and a past friendSabretooth and finally unleash the truth of his past to a certain extent. In next, Cyclops has sad past about Jean, and he always thought that she is still alive. So, with the help of Emma, he went along Mister Sinister. The heavy fight between X-Men and Mister Sinister finished without the actual goal. Wolverine takes an oath from Cyclops to be in the X-Men and not to search for Jean. In the last scenes, Jean wakes up in a hospital after months in a coma. It is later revealed in the three-part first season finale "Foresight" that the previously assumed attack on the Mansion was not from the efforts of a third party, but rather from the result of Jean who unwittingly releases the immense and highly destructive strength and power of the Phoenix Force, that originally lay dormant deep within her subconscious, in an attempt to halt an oncoming telepathic attack led by Emma (who was secretly working as a double agent for the Inner Circle and the Stepford Cuckoos). Along with Sebastian Shaw, Selene, Harry Leland, and Donald Pierce, it was the Inner Circle's utmost duty to not only obtain the power of the Phoenix Force by abducting Jean from the protection of Xavier and the Mansion, but to also obliterate the ancient being's existence before it could fully mature and consequently bring forth unparalleled destruction onto the world as it had done numerous times in the past throughout Earth's history. However, in a move that was completely unknown to Emma at the time, the rest of the Inner Circle members all shared an entirely different and more sinister vision than Frost had initially believed: to control and manipulate the power of the Phoenix Force and have it cater to their own hidden agenda. Upon realizing the error of her ways, Emma betrays the Inner Circle and attempts to redeem herself in the eyes of the X-Men by not only rescuing Jean but, by also following through with her original plan of destroying the cosmic entity before it could mature. Unfortunately, her actions result in her apparent death. Rogue apologizes to Wolverine, and finally rejoins the X-Men for good. The now fully reformed X-Men are praised for their actions by Professor Xavier, but are warned of a new danger approaching: the Age of Apocalypse. Category:Multiverse Category:The Universe Category:Alternate History Category:Dimensions Category:Omniverse